Kids' Nights
by nebula2
Summary: MovieVerse Sequel to the story First Nights. Alan, Fermat and TinTin have been training to be part of International Rescue. Now they face their final test a solo on Thunderbird 5.
1. Chapter 1

AN: For those who were waiting for Alan's POV of being on Thunderbird 5 here it is along with Tin-Tin and Fermat. Hope you all enjoy it!

John's POV:

"That Thunderstorm is about five minutes from being in your area," Tin-Tin reported from Thunderbird 5.

Looking out the cockpit windows I could see the storm clouds not far away. They didn't look all that friendly.

"Copy that, Thunderbird 5," Scott answered after which Dad echoed the confirmation.

"How you doing down there Virgil?" Dad asked over the radio.

A fishing vessel had collided with a whale watching boat in Cape Cod. The coast guard had requested our assistance in evacuating the two vessels which were both taking on water. The whale watching vessel had been sinking at a faster rate than the fishing vessel so we had helped the coast guard evacuate that vessel first. Now Virgil was on board the fishing vessel. There were crew members trapped below that he was trying to get out. Gordon was back in the hold with those we had already evacuated.

"I'm just about in," Virgil replied.

"Water level?"

"About knee level," Virgil replied.

"Use you head son. You don't want to get trapped down there yourself," Dad warned. I could here the worry in his voice.

"FAB," Virgil replied as the sky lit up with a flash of lighting.

"That one was close," I commented.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1 do you copy," I heard Tin-Tin ask over the radio. Her voice sounded just a little higher pitched than normal but other than that she seemed calm even though something had happened if she was asking for a radio check from Thunderbird 1.

"I copy, Thunderbird 5 but other controls are not responding. The lighting hit must have knocked them out," came Scott's reply. "I feel like I'm losing altitude though."

"Tin-Tin?" Dad asked questionly.

"FAB. Sensors show that Thunderbird 1 is slowly losing altitude."

"Tell Virg he's going to have another rescue to perform," Scott quipped.

I got up from the co-pilot's seat and back to one of the other stations. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dad glance in my direction but didn't ask me questions, for which I was glad. I had no clue if this was going to work or not and I couldn't waste time trying to explain it now.

"Thunderbird 5, keep giving me readouts on Thunderbird 1's altitude," Dad ordered.

"FAB," Tin-Tin replied her voice not quite as calm but she still seemed under control.

"At least this thing floats,"came Scott's comment.

"You're going to be fine Scott. We're working on the problem. Have you tried switching to the back-ups."

"FAB. Quite a few times already. At least I feel like I'm doing something."

Meanwhile, I was trying to use Thunderbird 2's computer to access Thunderbird 1's computer. If I could get in, I might be able to bypass the shorted circuits and get some kind of control of the craft by remote

"Thunderbird 2 do you copy," came Virgil's voice over the radio.

"Go ahead Virgil."

"I've got the crew members out. We're heading to the surface."

"FAB. Gordon you ready?"

"Standing by Dad," Gordon replied from the hold where he was controling the rescue platform from.

"Okay, I want these people on board as quick as possible. Not only is there a storm out there now but Thunderbird 1 took a lighting strike. We may have another rescue to perform."

"FAB," they both replied.

"So I'm just another rescue huh," Scott commented. "I feel so loved."

I could tell my older brother was nervous. If I could only get some control over his craft. Tin-Tin gave an update on Thunderbird 1's altitude. I was running out of time.

"Access acquired," the computer informed me.

I had accomplished step one. Now it depended on how badly the lighting strike had damaged the crafts computer if I could access the next step.

"Coast Gaurd cutter to International Rescue, do you require assitance."

"Negative Coast Guard," Dad replied. "We've got the situation under control. We're bringing up the last of the fishing boat's crew now. You can head back to port."

"Copy that, International Rescue."

"You know, I don't like seeing the water this close up from here."

"Don't worry Scott. We'll be ready to get you out of there if Thunderbird 1 goes down."

"Rescue Platform on board," Gordon radio up from the hold.

"FAB. Heading in Thunderbird 1 direction now."

"Thunderbird 1's altitude is now 500 ft," Tin-Tin informed us.

"Navigation control acquired," the computer responded.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I had done it. I had gotten remote access to Thunderbird 1's navigation control. Typing in some commands, I had Thunderbird 1 gain altitude.

"What's going on?" Scott asked alarmed.

"Thunderbird 1 this is flight control, I now have control of your craft. Sit back and enjoy the ride home," I replied over the radio. "Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5."

"Thunderbird 5 here."

"I've got control of navigation but I still need you to relay to me altitude and GPS information from Thunderbird 5's sensors."

"FAB," Tin-Tin replied.

"Good work son," Dad said. "Virgil, Gordon, situation is under control. We'll drop our passengers off at a hospital and then head on home."

"FAB," Virgil replied.

"John."

"Yeah, Scott?"

"You do realize if you crash this thing, I'm never going to forgive you."

"Relax, I'm the only Tracy that hasn't crashed a Thunderbird yet. I don't plan on changing that today."

Tin-Tin's POV:

With a sigh of relief, I leaned back in the chair. My nerves were shot. What if I had misread the information or just given John the wrong coordinates just once? For the first time I realized just how important this position was. It wasn't just monitoring and waiting for calls to come in. If things started to go wrong during a rescue, Thunderbird 5 could suddenly become very important. How did John stay so calm all the time.

I looked down at my hand. It was shaking. I had never been so scared in my life. Not even when Alan, Fermat, and I had been fighting the Hood last spring. I took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. Everything was fine. Everyone had been rescued off of the two vessels. Thunderbird 2 and Thunderbird 1 had both gotten safely back to base.

A light started blinking indicating an incoming call. Reaching out I opened the channel.

"Thunderbird 5 here," I said trying to sound calm and in control. Whoever it happened to be on the other end, I didn't want them thinking I couldn't handle things up here.

"Hey Tin-Tin, how you doing?" John asked as his face appeared on the screen in front of me.

"I'm fine," I responded quickly.

"Eye opening mission huh? Bet you realize just how important you can be up there when things go wrong."

I nodded.

"I was so scared," I admitted. "All I could think about was what might go wrong if I made one little mistake."

"It can be frightening up there. You did a great job though. You kept calm under pressure."

"I sure didn't feel calm."

"Been there plenty of times," John said with a smile. "I'm proud of you Tin-Tin. I can rest easy tonight now, because I know my 'bird is in good hands."

"Thanks," I said feeling a huge smile come to my face. It probably looked silly but at this point I really didn't care.

"I got to go. I promised Brains I'd help him fix Thunderbird 1."

"Okay John. Thanks for calling. I feel better now."

"That's what I was hoping for. Tracy Island out."

His face disappeared and the screen went blank. I was alone once again.

Having John's confidence meant a lot to me. Growing up on Tracy Island, IR had become a natural part of my life. I knew how possessive the boys had gotten of their primary crafts. Thunderbird 5 was John's baby. He had spent roughly half the year every year up here since the station had gone online. If any of us could call the station a second home, it would be John.

I looked over the data that was coming in from Thunderbird 5's sensors. It still took me some time to figure out exactly what was where. John made it look so easy. I didn't think I'd ever know the systems like him. The Thunderstorm that had crippled Thunderbird 1 was starting to dissipate. No other severe storm systems were threatening inhabited land masses and none of the transmissions that were being picked up were being flagged by the computer as situations to keep an eye one.

Things were quiet for now, for which I was thankful. Just that one rescue had been enough excitement for me. I looked out the viewport at the Earth below. It was such a beautiful sight. It still filled me with the same sense of awe as it had the first time I had been up here.

Glancing at the time readout on the computers in front of me, which was in sync with Tracy island, I saw that it was six thirty at night. The sun would be setting on the island. Sunset had always been my favorite time of day because no matter what had happened during that day it was over with. Tomorrow held only possibilities.

It just didn't seem the same from here. Sure the day was ending but there wasn't much to signify that passing. There was no disappearing sun. No brilliant colors in the sky or on the water. No, this time just didn't hold the same charm from space.

I leaned back in the chair. John was right. I had proved I could handle the pressures of a real rescue on my own. The hardest part of my first solo on Thunderbird 5 was over or was it.

Sitting there, I was starting to realize just how confined the station was. Sure the view ports gave you a view of space but it wasn't the same as feeling the sun on your skin. The wind in your hair. The sounds of the birds above you. The crickets signing at night. The feel of the earth beneath your bare feet when you took your shoes off.

I had a feeling I was getting a sense of what claustrophobia felt like. I knew it was impossible but the longer I sat there the more it felt like the walls were actually starting to move in on me. Feeling uncomfortable, I stood up and headed off the command deck. Maybe walking around the station would help. Make it not feel so small.

It didn't help much. Even when I climbed in bed at then o'clock that evening I was still feeling confined.

The others had always said they didn't like being up here because they felt alone. Like John, being alone didn't bother me none. However, I didn't like being up here. I missed the feeling of being outside. Of being one with nature.

I wouldn't complain though. Being a part of IR was something that I wanted. Taking my turn up here on the station was part of being part of the team, and I'd grin and bear it as graciously as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Fermat's POV:

I listened to Virgil and Mr. Tracy go through pre-flight checks. Mr. Tracy had offered to let me fly Thunderbird 3 to the station but I had turned him down. I couldn't do it this time. I knew I'd end up making all kinds of mistake because of how nervous I felt. It was better if I was just a passenger during this trip.

Alan and I had got back to Tracy Island for summer break only two days ago. It was then that Mr. Tracy had told me, I'd be going up on my solo for Thunderbird 5 within the next couple of days. I had been elated. Tin-Tin had soloed two months ago. She had been ecstatic about it and Alan and I had heard all about her experience from her, and I could tell it had bothered him some. I knew he had wanted to the first of the three of us to solo. I tried to make him feel better, by reminding him that Tin-Tin was on the island all the time. It was only natural for her to do the solo first.

The fact that I was going second hadn't sat well with Alan. My delight at finally getting a chance had quickly faded away as I saw my best friend's face fall. With a mumbled congratulations, he had walked off in the direction of the beach.

Alan had barely talked to me the last couple of days. Had barely talked to anyone for that matter. Instead, he had sulked around the house. I felt bad for him. I knew once again he was feeling that his father was overlooking him. Didn't trust him. With any luck Alan would be allowed to solo soon and this would all blow over.

"You ready for take-off?" Virgil asked looking back at me over his shoulder.

"R-R-Ready," I replied.

Moments later, I was pushed back in my seat, a Thunderbird 3 blasted off of Tracy Island. It didn't take me long before I felt my stomach grow uneasy. My poor stomach just hadn't taken to space flight that well. I had even tried medicine to help the space sickness and it still hadn't worked although I hadn't actually thrown-up again after my second trip. Still, if my stomach wouldn't cooperate, my time on Thunderbird 5 definitely wasn't going to be much fun.

I closed my eyes and kept them closed, willing my uneasy stomach to calm down. I was determined to get through this, feeling sick or not.

Before long we were docking with the station. As soon as the seal had been established the three of us were heading onto the station. Once through the airlock, I made a beeline for the bathroom on the station. My stomach had finally had enough.

"I thought he was over the space sickness," I heard Virgil comment.

"Probably the nerves," Mr. Tracy replied.

If anything else was said, I didn't hear them as I emptied my lunch into the toilet. This was not a good start. I just hoped Mr. Tracy would still let me do the solo.

When I felt like I wasn't go to throw-up anything else, I stood up and flushed the toilet. I splashed some water on my face. Feeling better, though still slightly queasy, I stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the control deck.

John was waiting there in the chair. He turned to look at me as I entered.

"Feeling better."

I nodded.

"Dad said if you didn't . . ."

"I wa-wa-want to do this," I told him with as much confidence as I could muster.

"F.A.B.," John said with a smile. "Things are pretty quiet right now. There are some storm systems heading toward the northeast U.S. that you'll need to keep an eye on. Some severe weather could result from them. I'm also keeping an eye on some seismic activity in the Pacific."

"Got it," I replied.

"There's also some kind of computer glitch with the lighting system. Every so often the lights will dim for a few seconds. I haven't been able to track it down yet. Normally, I wouldn't leave without it being fixed but under the circumstances I don't think it will be a problem. You know these computers just as well as I do. Maybe you'll have better luck tracking it down. If the problem gets worse let me know. I plan on analyzing things down on base. Maybe I can figure it out. Till then, it a nuisance more than it is a problem."

I nodded. I'd definitely be looking into it. I loved problems that needed to be solved.

As if annoyed that John had just called it a nuisance, the lights on the station dimmed momentarily to only come back to full power.

"You ready John?" Mr Tracy asked. We turned to find him standing behind us. Behind him I could see Virgil heading to the airlock.

"Any questions Fermat?" John asked me.

"N-n-n-o," I said shaking my head.

"Then I'm ready to go," John said standing up. "She's all yours Fermat."

"F.A.B."

I watched the three Tracy's leave. I took a deep breath and sat down in the chair John had just vacated.

This was it. This was the last solo I had to complete. The last obstacle standing in my way to being a full fledge member of International Rescue instead of just a member in training.

The lights dimmed again. If I could solve the computer glitch problem, it would definitely work in my favor. Help to show that I was more than ready to take on the responsibility of being a member of International Rescue.

First though, I had to take care of my still unsettled stomach. Standing up, I made a bee line for the bathroom once again.

Alan's POV:

I dragged my feet I headed toward my Dad's office. After what had just happened in the simulator, my dad was the last person I wanted to face. My actions had resulted in the loss of Thunderbird 1.

I kept replaying the scenario. What had I done wrong? What could I have done differently? No matter how I looked at it, it came down to one thing. Put in the same situation, I would make the same decision. What was I missing?

It wasn't fair. Both Tin-tin and Fermat, Fermat having gotten back from his solo two weeks ago, had done their solo on Thunderbird 5. Had officially finished their training although they still had a lot to learn as Dad kept saying. Me. I hadn't even been giving a chance to attempt it yet. After today, it was possible Dad would never give me a shot.

"You wanted to see me Dad?" I asked as I walked into his office. He was sitting at his desk, John leaning against the edge of it near by.

"Yes," Dad said turning around in his chair. "John and I were just discussing your latest simulator session," he told me. I looked down at the floor, knowing a lecture was about to come. "You'll be starting your solo tomorrow."

It took a moment for his words to register. I looked up to see Dad and John grinning at me.

"But the scenario, Thunderbird 1 was loss. I'd hardly consider that a successful mission."

"It was a no-win scenario Alan," my father informed me. "No matter what choice you made, something would have been loss. You took the information that you had and made the best possible decision that resulted in the least amount of lives being lost. You can't always save everyone Alan. You made the best out of a bad situation."

I was speechless. I had been waiting for a lecture. I thought for sure I had let my Dad down again.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it Alan. I kept telling you, it was only a matter of time. We just needed to make sure you were ready," John told me.

"You'll take Scott's place tomorrow afternoon. I know your older brother will be more than happy to get off the station," Dad told me.

"Hey Alan, just don't crash the computer system," Scott called over his shoulder as Dad, Virgil and himself headed back to Thunderbird 3. I saw Virgil elbow him in the ribs as the air lock closed behind them.

I turned back toward the main computer console. This was it. My final test. A chance to prove to my Dad that I could do this. Man I hoped I didn't screw it up.

After I passed this last test, I could finally call myself a Thunderbird. All my life this is what I had wanted. This was my dream. A dream that was about to come true if I could only make it through the next couple of days.

I sat down in the chair in front of the console, and took in the instruments. Looking for new possible hot spots and keeping an eye on things Scott had reported to me.

For the first time in my life, I was truly on my own. Didn't have my father breathing down my neck. Always seeming to pick up on the tiniest little mistakes. Didn't have my brothers teasing me. Telling me I was going to screw something up. Didn't have teachers telling me that I could do well in school if I would only apply myself.

It was just me up here. Me and the vastness of space that surrounded me. Looking out at the stars surrounding me, I finally understood John's fascination with outer space. Looking out at the vacuum that surrounded me, I truly understood how awesome it was that we could live up here. Habitat an area that should be inhabitable.

I wasn't sure how long I was standing there but I suddenly realized that I was feeling tired. Looking at the clock I saw that it was almost ten o'clock at night. Switching things to stand-by I prepared to retire for the night. I was just about to stand up when a call came over the radio.

"Calling International Rescue. This is space station Alpha. We require your assitance."

"Space station Alpha this is International Rescue. What assistance do you require," I replied sitting back down in the chair, the surge of adrenaline putting all thoughts of sleep out of my head.

This was my first real rescue on Thunderbird 5 in that it was the first one I would deal with alone. Yes, John had let us participate in them when we were training with him, but it wasn't the same as this. I had always known John would jump in if I did something wrong. Point something out if I missed it. I didn't have that back-up now.

As I listened to my contact on space station alpha explain the situation, I told myself that I could do this. That I wasn't going to let anyone down. Not those aboard space station Alpha. Not my family. And certainly not myself.

After all I was a Thunderbird.

I was a Tracy.


End file.
